The present invention relates to a laser scanner system which acquires point cloud data from a plurality of points by a laser scanner and integrates a plurality of point cloud data as point cloud data of the same coordinate system and a registration method of the point cloud data.
As a measuring instrument for acquiring three-dimensional data of an object to be measured, a laser scanner is used. The laser scanner scans a distance measuring light and acquires point cloud data of an object to be measured or a range to be measured. Based on the point cloud data as acquired, a shape and the three-dimensional data of the object to be measured can be determined.
Further, in a case where the object to be measured is a structure such as a building or the like, if a measurement is performed from one direction, point cloud data of a shaded portion cannot be acquired. For this reason, the point cloud data of the object to be measured are acquired from a plurality of points.
In a case where the point cloud data is acquired from the plurality of points, the point cloud data needs to be combined so as to become data of the same coordinate system.
Conventionally, in order to combine the point cloud data acquired from a plurality of installation points, machine reference points at each of the installation points (an installation point of a laser scanner), an instrument height, a plurality of back sight points with known coordinate values are required.
Although the machine reference points may be arbitrary, the plurality of back sight points are measured from the machine reference points, and the machine reference points are determined as a known point based on a measurement result. Further, the instrument height is a height from a ground surface of the installation point to a reference point of the laser scanner and is actually measured in an installed state.
The plurality of point cloud data are combined based on a coordinate value of each of the machine reference points, an instrument height, and a coordinate value of common back sight points.
As described above, in a conventional laser scanner system, a plurality of known back sight points, the instrument height and the machine reference points must be measured every time the laser scanner is installed. For this reason, there is a problem that a work is complicated.